ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Teacher Ultraman
is the 1st episode of the series, Ultraman 80. This episode aired on April 2nd, 1980. Synopsis A new teacher named Yamato Takeshi joins the staff of Sakuragaoka Middle School. But secretly, he's also Ultraman 80! Plot The scene opens up with a man running late to an unknown appointment. Meanwhile at Sakuragaoka Middle School, the School's Principal is seen introducing the students into their first year in Middle School, as well as two of the school's newest Teachers: Aihara Kyoko (the school's female gym teacher) and Takeshi Yamato (the school's science teacher, whom was the man seen running late earlier.) As Yamato is running late, Kyoko manages to impress the students in attendance by showing off her impressive acrobatic skills just as Yamato finally arrives, only to be laughed out by all the other students and staff. During Yamato's introduction to his classroom, a small Earthquake occurs and Yamato notices that it is being caused by an Invisible Monster. Despite warning the classroom, his students only show skepticism in his claims and continue laughing at him. Hoping to educate his students on what to do in the event of the Monster's attack becoming real, Yamato disciplines his students by having them all run around in a dry field until they are all exhausted, but they continue to show skepticism in the monster's existence. While having his students look around for samples of the monster's presence, Yamato running into Oyama, the Captain of UGM (Utility Government Members). During Yamato's lecture, at UGM's HQ, Captain Oyama noticed the same anomaly as the School did and he too suspects that it was caused by a monster, but was unable to convince his other teammates as there have been no Monster Attacks on Earth in the last 5 years. Yamato deduces that the result of this new age of Monsters was due in part to Earth's time of peace has caused the hearts of Japan's populace becoming mostly negative and thus this new power source of negativity has created new monsters, which impresses Captain Oyama. However both men's efforts are in vain. Yamato is scolded by the School's Vice Principal for allowing the children to "play" outside, and she chastises him for being a lousy teacher having them believe in monsters. Captain Oyama is informed that the Politicians and Scientists also do not believe his claims of the monster's existence. However, both men continue to believe that a monster exists and after returning to the same location, Yamato and Captain Oyama re-encounter one another. They reunion however is cut short when the anomaly intensifies and another Earthquake occurs. Noticing the monster's presence in stronger than before, Yamato tries to evacuate the students into the School's Auditorium, but his efforts are halted yet again by the strict Principal and Vice Principal. To their horror, the monster, named Crescent, finally materializes and goes on a rampage just outside of the School. Jets from the UNDA are dispatched to fight off the monster, but Crescent's Heat Ray easily destroys their jets. UGM too is called onto the scene, but their inexperience fighting the monster does not help them, and their jets are shot down too. Crescent then notices Yamato helping people evacuate and the monsters tries to kill him with his Heat Ray, but Yamato manages to avoid his attacks. Finally, Yamato pulls out his Bright Stick and transforms into Ultraman 80 for the first time ever on Earth. 80's battle with Crescent is at a Standstill due to Crescent's Heat Ray managing to weaken the Ultra, but 80 continues to fight on thanks to the Children at the Middle School encouraging him to fight on, and after striking Crescent with his Bomb Kick and Ultra Chop techniques, 80 finally killed Crescent with his Saxium Ray. Upon returning in his human form, despite his predictions of Crescent's existence being true, Yamato is still greeted coldly by the Vice Principal for "running away" during the monster's attack and she informs him that the Principal is going to fire him. To Yamato's pleasant surprise however, rather than being fired, the Principal and Captain Oyama inform Yamato that not only will he keep his job as a Teacher, but he has been inducted into UGM as its newest member. Cast *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Notes *''to be added'' Errors *''to be added'' External Links *Watch on Crunchyroll References Category:Ultraman 80 Episodes Category:Episodes